The Malfoy Misfit and the Philosophers Stone
by SammiexKnightxMagic
Summary: Adara Rose Malfoy rebels from her pure blood family rules but was getting sorted into Gryffindor and befriending the Golden trio part of the plan, follow Adara as she becomes apart of the biggest thing to hit Hogwarts since the Marauders. No pairings yet!
1. Chapter One: Hogwarts Letters and Malfoy

**Me: ****Hello All, I'd like you all to know this is my very first posted Harry Potter Fan fiction, and I'll try to stay as close to the books as I can but please let me know if something is incorrect to your knowledge. Now I think it's extremely evident that I ...**

**Draco: Who the hell are you? And why am I tied to a chair and...mmphf mmffmfm mmphhffff... **

**Me: *covers Draco's mouth*you are here to read out whats on this sheet of paper got it?**

**Draco... *nods head***

**Me *uncovers Draco's mouth* well go on...**

**Draco: Sammie would like everyone to know the only things she claims to own is nothing recognizable from JK. Rowling's Harry Potter Series...is that all acan you untie me now?**

**Me: Well I best untie him Rate and Review please :)**

Chapter One: Hogwarts Letters and Malfoy Manor

Malfoy Manor a place where unspeakable deeds have been committed. A small girl sat in the small, dank and dusty attic room that had been converted into a simple bedroom. The girls smile lightly grazing her lips as she stared at the letter she had in her lap. She had only needed to read the first few words to lift a weight off of her shoulders.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, (__Deputy Headmistress)_

The small girl stood and walked out of the room and down the five flights of stairs. The girl spotted her mother sitting with a smile on her face, as she spoke to words of praise to the small boy who sat nest to her.

"Mama, I've been accepted to go to Hogwarts with Draco" the small girl said quietly

"Well Done Adara, your father will be most please" Narcissa Malfoy said not looking at the girl.

"Thank you Mama, I'll take my leave" Adara bowed slightly and left the room smiling broadly as she ran up the last flight of stairs up to her room. She was going to Hogwarts, if she was sorted into a different house to Draco she would be able to have her own life away from the strictly pureblood upbringing her parents had forced upon her and her brother Draco, though her twin seemed much more accepting of it then she was. As she entered her room she went straight to her desk and grabbed a spare piece of parchment and a quill and began composing a letter.

_Dear Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted and Dora,_

_I know you told me to stop sending letters after what happened last time but I thought I should let you know that I have received my Hogwarts letter. I'm dreadfully excited to be going, and am hoping that I won't be sorted in Slytherin. By the way Happy Birthday Uncle Ted for last week your present is on it's way, I'm sorry it's late I couldn't find a way around buying it without my parents knowing…_

_Dora do you think you could tell me all about Hogwarts? I'd love to know what you did. I should leave it at that or Mother and Father will find out _

_Lots of Love_

_Adara Rose_

As Adara lipped the letter into an envelope, she called out for Hestia one of the family owls and her personal favorite. Hestia was a beautiful tawny owl with deep grey and golden brown feathers with white speckles, her topaz eyes filled an intelligence many did not notice. Adara walked over to the window where the owl was perched.

"Hello Hestia, how are you?" she spoke softly as she petted the owl lightly. "I need you take this letter to Aunt Andy all right, and be careful I don't want you to be caught" The owl nodded with understanding as Adara tied the letter to Hestia's leg, the owl nibbled at her fingers affectionately before spreading it's wings and flying off into the clear blue sky. Adara watched as Hestia became nothing but a black speck on the horizon before she turned away from the window and began to clean up her desk. She glanced up from the mahogany wood of her desk into the rarely used full length mirror that hung from the mirror that hung from the wall. She saw her own short eleven year old form stare back at her with sad, storm grey eyes framed by long thick lashes, her dark black hair feel in smooth waves to frame her aristocratic featured face. Her hair itself barely grazed her shoulders. She tore her eyes away from her treacherous reflection, some would say she was pretty, beautiful even for her young age, but Adara refused to believe it. She was a Malfoy what was beautiful about that. She knew she was different but she still felt ashamed of her name, she did not have the traditional straight, white blonde hair nor did she have the Malfoy height. In fact she barely looked like anyone in her family, in fact she looked much more like her mother's cousin Sirius Black who was named a blood- traitor for running away (though she didn't blame him for running away). She was torn away from her thoughts as a familiar crack resounded around the small space.

"Hello Dobby, how are you?" Adara asked the house elf kindly looking into the small elf's large green eyes. "Am I needed for something?" she added straightening his tea cozy like hat.

"Miss Malfoy is too kind, but Dobby was told that he was to tell Miss Malfoy that she was expected downstairs to greet the Master"

"Alright then Dobby, I'm on my way and how many times must I ask you to drop the Miss Malfoy? I'm just Adara, your friend not your mistress" she stated looking at the house elf

"But it is not Dobby's place to speak without honorifics. Dobby would have to punish himself"

"You will do no such thing, and if feel you can't then I will answer to nothing other than Miss Adara, but it isn't my preference but I would rather have you feel comfortable talking to me Dobby. But only when we are not in the presence of my family or anyone associated with my Father or my brother for that fact either I don't want you getting punished" she said gently petting Dobby on the head with a soft smile the small elf's eyes filled with tears

"Miss Adara is too kind; too kind she does not deserve to be treated like she is. Dobby will do as Miss Adara wishes, but Miss Adara should probably head downstairs to greet Master Malfoy" Dobby said as he bowed before vanishing with a crack.

"Wonderful, Father's home" she muttered darkly as she descended the stairs to stand with her mother and brother as they waited in the entrance hall for her Father to return. The door opened as Lucius Malfoy strode into the house with a grace that only he possessed.

"Evening dear" her mother said as she walked forward to greet him. He accepted the greeting before turning to his children

"I'm extremely pleased to know that you have been accepted, though I still believe I should have sent you to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, but Hogwarts is better than nothing, despite it's lacking focus on the Dark Arts" he said patting Draco shoulder. Personally Adara couldn't have cared less about the Dark Arts and knew the only reason that Draco and her self were being sent to Hogwarts was because their mother didn't want Draco too far away.

"We will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for your books and other supplies" Lucius stated before he summoned Dobby to take his coat and hat. The family sat down for an elf-made dinner before the nightly routine kicked in. This routine usually consisted of Adara playing the piano or violin and on occasion singing a song of her mother's choice before she would sit at the piano and play softly until she was permitted to join the rest of her family for a warm drink before bed. Draco and Adara would have a hot chocolate, her mother would sip from a perfectly brewed Earl Grey tea and her father would either have three fingers of vintage Firewhiskey or Aged Irish Brandywine. That clear July night was no different.


	2. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley Strange

Chapter Two: A trip to Diagon Alley… Hey is that Harry Potter?

The morning of July 31st dawned bright and clear. Adara woke with the sun to find Hestia perched on her window sill with a letter tied around her leg. She threw her covers off and raced to the window petting the owl softly as she removed the letter. She moved to her desk and retrieved a few owl treats and gave Hestia a few before the owl affectionately nibbled at her fingers and flew over to the Malfoy Owlery. Adara opened the letter and read it quietly

_Dearest Flower,_

_Congratulations on getting into Hogwarts, and we're grateful you think we should be notified but please be careful I wouldn't put it past my sister to be intentionally cruel. You'll love Hogwarts dear, and don't worry if you end up in Slytherin not all people who come out of Slytherin are muggle hating dark witches and wizards, look at me, I married a muggle-born whom I love dearly have a wonderful daughter and am completely anti-dark arts. Your Uncle Ted loved the magical camera and self shuffling playing cards; he hasn't stopped using them since they arrived. Dora said she would send a separate letter to you because she's been extremely busy with Auror training. Poor girl's running herself ragged trying to best all the other trainee's that's the Hufflepuff spirit in her I think. Anyway it's lovely hearing from you and once you get to Hogwarts feel free to send as many letters as you please you uncle and I are worried_

_Love you with all our hearts_

_Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted_

_P.S Remember if you need we're only a letter away_

Adara smiled before placing the letter in the small box she kept hidden under one of the old creaky floorboards. Today was July 31st and the day she would be going to get the things she would need for the year ahead at Hogwarts. Adara quickly went about he morning routine, she was required to wear robes (of the finest make) at all times at least according to her parents. So she donned a deep emerald green robe over a set of muggle jeans and a white blouse before making her way downstairs for breakfast.

The entire event was rather quiet which disturbed her a little usually Lucius would be complaining how idiotic people at the ministry were and Adara had a bad feeling something was going to happen that wasn't in her best interest so she made sure that her muggle clothes were hidden well under her robes before standing up once breakfast was over and making her way behind her parents and brother to the fireplace where they would floo to Borgin and Burkes and then make their way to Diagon Alley from Knockturn alley.

As the green flames licked at her feet the feeling of dread increased and Adara was beginning to wonder if going to Diagon alley today was the best of ideas.

Diagon Alley was full of people and bustling with excitement it was also one of Adara's favourite places. Lucius decided it would be best if they split up so he made his way to Flourish and Blotts and she tagged along with her Mother and Draco who was being shielded from the crowd by Narcissa while Adara had to fight against the mass of people and make her own way to Madam Malkins. When she managed to get herself inside the door she found her brother talking to a boy around thier age with black tousled hair and wearing muggle clothes that were way to large for him. Adara only registed that her brother had been talking about Quidditch when the boy spoke

"No"

"I do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet." Draco said in a rather snobbish tone

"No" Adara could see the boy was beginning to look uncomfortable so she thought she'd alert her brother to her presence

"Now Draco you know no one really knows what house they'll be in until they get there. Plus we all know you'll upkeep the family tradition of being in Slytherin" Adara stated softly

"Well of course I will, imagine being sorted into Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" Draco laughed, Adara's blood boiled at her brother's stupidity

"Draco-" she didn't get far before Draco interrupted her

"I say look at that man!" he exclaimed suddenly, nodding towards the front window. Adara turned to see a huge man, standing holding two large ice-creams grinning at the boy.

"That's Hagrid" the boy stated smiling slightly

"The gamekeeper of Hogwarts? What is he doing in Diagon Alley?" Adara asked herself quietly remembering what her Aunt Andy had said about the gamekeeper.

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he."

"He's the gamekeeper,"

"Yes, exactly I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco said he's snobbish tone back

"I think he's brilliant," said the boy taking on a cold tone

"Do you." Draco said with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you. Where are your parents."

"They're dead," said the boy shortly.

"Oh, sorry," Draco said not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they."

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you. They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before either Harry or Adara could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Draco hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose" Draco drawled "and Adara, I'll be with Mummy over at Ollivander's I'll let her know you're getting your robes done" he said as a way of farewell before attempting to sweep out of the shop and failing miserably as he got bumped into the hustling crowd by a stout man with a very large top hat.

"What a snob" Adara snorted before turning to the boy "I apologise for my brother, he's always like that but he's just falling into dear old Daddy's footsteps" she snorted again

"It's alright I suppose, my names Harry" he said holding out his hand

"Adara nice to meet you Harry" she replied taking his hand with a smile

"Hogwarts dear?" Madam Malkin said approaching the two children

"Yes Madam Malkin three sets of plain work robes please" Adara said politely

"Ah that's fine dear, step up on to the footstool next to this young man please" The squat witch said with a bright smile. Adara did as she was told and stepped up onto the footstool.

"You're a lot different to your brother; you don't look like him either are you twins?"

Harry asked while Madam Malkin quickly finished his robes

"Yes, but we are treated differently because we are an old wizarding family, the male heir is held in a higher regard than a female one and lets just say to my parents I was never meant to be born" Adara said shrugging her shoulders as Madam Malkin pulled a robe over her head before pinning it up the witch that had been pinning Draco's robes moved on to pin Harry's.

"That's horrible"

"It's the truth, a sad truth" Adara said shaking her head.

"Dear, you're done now too, I'll go wrap these for you" The witch said flicking her wand at Harry's robes. The two children watched as they flew off and got wrapped. The moment they arrived back in Harry's hands he turned towards Adara

"Well it was nice to meet you Adara hopefully I'll see you at Hogwarts" he smiled at her

"Nice meeting you Harry, and I warn you, you might want to stay away from my brother, he isn't the best of people, but it's your choice" Adara said as he made his way to the door " Oh and Harry , I'm sorry about your parents, my brother is an insensitive snob at the best of times"

"Thanks and I'll keep that in mind" Harry said nodding to her as he left the store. Adara watched as he made his way over to Hagrid. She sank into thought about the strange boy named Harry she just spoke to.

To say she was in trouble when she finally got to Ollivander's was an understatement.

"Where in Merlin's name were you?" her Mother sneered when she entered the shop carrying her brother's and her own purchases.

"I'm sorry Mama, I got caught in the crowd…" Adara tried to explain but was cut off by her mother slapping her.

"How. Dare. You!" her mother screeched no longer caring about appearances "How dare you waltz in here and try to backchat me, lie even! I thought we raised you better than that! I can't stand the sight of you, here is 7 Galleons, get your wand and then get yourself home, I'm taking you're brother and father to Florean's if I see you there you will be locked in your room for a WEEK! NO MEALS! UNDERSTAND!" Narcissa Malfoy screeched at her daughter, who merely nodded in response to the lecture. Adara watched her mother and brother gracefully leave the shop. She waited until they were out of sight before letting a single tear fall, before brusquely wiping it away. Adara turned to meet the moon-like gaze of Mr. Ollivander

"I'm sorry sir, for the scene my Mother caused" she apologized quietly

"Ah! Do not think on it my dear, however are you alright?" The white haired man asked kindly she nodded in reply "Ah well that's good so I take it this is your First wand?" he went on, with a flick of his wand his measuring tape whipped to life starting to measure the most random parts of her body as he disappeared into the back of his shop.

"Yes, Sir" she replied lightly laughing when the measuring tape went to measure the size of her nostrils

"Wand arm?" his wispy voice questioned

"I'm Left handed sir" she said with a laugh when the quill that had been recording the measurements hit her on the nose.

"Ahh, quite different to your brother then Miss Malfoy" Ollivander said his voice coming from directly behind her making her jump.

"Uhh…yes sir?" she answered confused.

"Here Miss Malfoy, try this one" as soon as the wand touched her hand Mr. Ollivander snatched it back "Nope, not that one" before disappearing and returning with another wand "This one?" Adara had taken hold of the wand and given it the slightest wave and the vase that sat near the window exploded, Mr. Ollivander snatched that one from her too placing yet another wand in her grasp this went on till there was a mountain of wands sitting on the counter and the counter was the only thing in the shop that was still in tact

"I wonder…" Ollivander murmured taking the small girl in before disappearing into the far corner of the shop coming back with a red velvet box. "I wonder…curious should it be you this wand chooses" he muttered

"Mr Ollivander what do you mean by that? The wand chooses the wizard doesn't it?" Adara asked, confused.

"Indeed the Wand does choose the wizard Miss Malfoy, but it is curious that, should this wand choose you…lets just say you're part to play in the future is one I will most certainly watch…now let try it" he said with a smile, he placed the box gently on the counter and lifted the lid. "Hawthorn, 11½ inches, pliable, Phoenix…Tear core" he muttered slightly awed as he lifted the wand out of the box and handed it to Adara. Adara felt something inside her awaken when her eyes fell upon the beautifully crafted wand, as she took hold of the wand, a warm breeze blew through the shop and as she flicked it lightly everything that had been destroyed repaired it self and brightly coloured sparks flew from the tip of wand.

"Curious…Very Curious…I'll be keeping my eyes on you Miss Malfoy, for you I think will surprise us all" Adara dwelled on Mr. Ollivander's words as she made her way with her purchases and her new wand to The Leaky Cauldron. After she'd paid him the full 7 Galleons he'd mentioned something like_ "Another fierce Competitor for him once He returns"_and Adara was very confused, who was He? And even more so who was the competitor…her? Once she'd floo'd home Adara quickly called upon Dobby to take Draco's robes to his room, and she made her way up to her room, she sat on her bed thinking about what had happened that day and Ollivander's words. She decided she would have to wait and see. First she had to deal with the problem that came in a package of her family. Adara sighed She couldn't wait until September 1st.

**AN/ HELLO MY FRIENDS :D**

**alrighty then to get down to business, **

**First of all Thank you to my reviewers I love you all xD**

**Second, It really does help if you rate&review so please it only takes a minute or two it'd be a great help :)**

**And Finally Chapter 3 is IN Progress so hold on to your seats lads and lassie's cause it's going to be a bumpy ride xD**

**-Sammie **


End file.
